A New Family 2
by Tiana Koopa
Summary: A few years have passed since Roy and the others saved Peach and Kacey from Justin and Jade. Roy decides he wants to marry his girlfriend, but can't propose thanks to an explosion outside of the Koopa Castle. Will Roy and Kacey get married? And what will happen after? Bad summary I'm sorry ;
1. Years Later

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry I haven't made a new fanfic in two years ^^; I've been working on my original stories on FictionPress (they're on hold for awhile now since I have writer's block) and I've been trying to finish some of my older fanfics (some are only on deviantart). Like I said at the end of "A New Family Remake" and on DA, this story is going to combine my old fanfic (that's now deleted) "Roy's Question" and the sequel for it that I never worked on (It was going to be called "Roy's Son" since I had a story called "Ludwig's Son" that's now deleted too). Let's hope that this story is a good one.**

**I only own my fan characters! Alyssa belongs to my sister.**

* * *

A few years have passed since Mario, Roy, and the others saved Princess Peach and Kacey from the evil Toads Justin and Jade. Over the years, some of them have gotten married and had children. Mario and Peach got married a year after she was kidnapped again by Bowser and they had a 7 year old son and a 2 year old daughter named Arturo and Bianca. Luigi and Daisy also got married and had a 1 year old daughter named Alyssa. Iggy and Tiana had an 8 year old daughter named Tammy and a 5 year old son named Izzy. They got married after finding out that Tia was pregnant. Ludwig and Jasmine were also married and had a 3 year old son named Luke and a 1 year old daughter named Jackie.

The rest of the other Koopalings and Bowser jr now were either single or in a relationship with someone. Roy being one dating someone. He and Kacey have been together since he helped rescue her. They had some problems in their relationship, like people trying to break them up, but they were very happy. Roy had been thinking about Kacey and their relationship for awhile now. He loved Kacey and wanted to be with her forever.

One day after thinking about her again, he decided that he was going to propose to her. He grabbed enough coins, went to the store, and bought an engagement ring for her. He hid it in his room so no one would find it. He thought about when and where he should propose to Kacey. Roy then decided to ask her when she visits him at the castle tomorrow.

* * *

The next day, Luigi, Daisy, Kayden, and Kacey were at Peach's castle visiting Mario, Peach, and their children. Kacey was playing with Arturo, Bianca, and Alyssa. Peach sat next to Kacey and held Bianca.

"I love playing with them." Kacey said.

"Me too. They're really sweet." Peach smiled.

"You know, I'd love to have children someday." Kacey said as she rolled a ball to Arturo.

"Oh I'm sure you will someday." Peach replied.

"Well, I'd like to be married first." Kacey said.

"Maybe you and Roy will get married someday." Peach said. Kacey caught the ball again, looked up at Peach, and smiled.

"Yeah maybe we will."

* * *

Later on Kacey went to the Koopa Kingdom to see Roy and the rest of her friends. She finally made it, went inside, and was greeted by Luke running up to her.

"Hi Kacey!" Luke greeted as he hugged her leg.

"Hi Luke." Kacey replied. She picked him up and hugged him.

"Where is everyone?" She asked.

"In the playroom with my cousins. Let's go." Luke said and they headed to the room.

They made it inside and Kacey greeted everyone. She saw Roy in the corner playing a video game and sat next to him.

"Hey sweetie." Kacey said and kissed his cheek. Roy smirked and kissed her. She smiled and watched him play another game.

* * *

Roy and Kacey were in his room watching a movie. Roy decided that he was going to propose to her after the movie was over. Kacey noticed Roy was acting strange on and off that day. She turned to him after the movie ended.

"Roy?" She said.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Are you alright? You haven't been acting like yourself since I arrived here." Kacey replied.

"Oh...yeah." Roy said. They were silent for a moment until Roy spoke again.

"Actually Kacey, I wanna ask you something." Roy said.

"Oh? What's that?" She asked. Roy grabbed the little box from one of his drawers. He opened it to reveal a diamond ring. Kacey gasped and started blushing.

"Kacey?" Roy started, slowly blushing.

"Yes Roy?" She asked.

"Kacey...will you...will you-" Roy stopped his sentence when they heard a loud explosion outside of the castle.

"What was that?!" Kacey asked.

"I dunno. Let's find out!" Roy closed the box and put in his shell as they ran outside along with the others.

* * *

**I really hope the story sounds good so far. I'll try to make a new chapter tomorrow or someday this week.**


	2. Trouble

**Hi! I'm finally making the second chapter! I hope you all like it :D**

**Disclaimer: I only own my FCs!**

* * *

Everyone ran outside to see what was going on. They saw a group of Koopas, Goombas, and Paratroopas throwing Bob-Ombs at the castle and spitting out fireballs.

"What are they doing here?!" Larry yelled. They noticed two familiar Toads flying above them with Tanooki suits. Some of them were surprised to see them while the others groaned.

"What are _you two _doing here?" Lemmy asked.

"What does it look we're doing? We're gonna take over this castle!" Jade said.

"None of you are going to be able to stop us." Justin replied while smirking. Wendy, Tiana, Jasmine, and Kacey took the children away from the castle so they wouldn't get hurt. The others were ready to deal with the Toads and their minions.

Two Koopas noticed the girls running away with the children. They began to chase after them. Jasmine noticed them and stopped.

"What's wrong?" Wendy exclaimed. Jasmine pointed to the Koopa Troopa and Koopa. She handed her kids to Wendy.

"You guys keep going. I'll try to deal with them." Jasmine said.

"Please be alright mommy." Luke said. Jasmine smiled at him.

"Don't worry I will." Jasmine replied. The group ran to a safe place and Jasmine turned to the minions. She took out a fire flower and began to throw fireballs at them. The two dodged a few and the Koopa started spitting fireballs back at Jasmine, but she dodged them. The Koopa Troopa was defeated by her and she used his shell to hit the Koopa. The Koopa dodged her attack. He ended up hitting Jasmine with a fireball, making her lose her powers. She ended up getting hit by another fireball and fell to the ground. As the Koopa started walking towards Jasmine, he felt someone grab him from behind. Jasmine slowly sat up and saw Ludwig and the Koopa fighting. Pretty soon the Koopa was defeated and left.

* * *

Soon Justin, Jade, and their minions were defeated and they went back to their fortress. Everyone took 1-UP mushrooms and were alright. They decided to rest outside after dealing with them. Roy and Kacey were resting by a tree.

"Are you sure you're alright Roy?" Kacey asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." He replied. Kacey smiled and hugged.

"So...wasn't there something that you wanted to ask me Roy?" Kacey said.

"Oh yeah." Roy took the box out of his shell and opened it again.

"So Kacey. Will you-"

"Hey Uncle Roy!" They heard a voice say. Roy put the box away as they saw Luke and Izzy running up to them.

"We want you and Kacey to play a game with us!" Izzy said.

"Oh alright. We'll we be right there!" Kacey replied. The boys cheered and ran away. Kacey turned to Roy with a sad smile.

"Maybe next time?" She said. Roy sighed and followed her.

* * *

A few weeks have passed since the attack. One day The Koopalings decided that they wanted to throw a party. They began to plan it and invite their friends. Roy decided that he was finally going to propose to Kacey at the party. He was in his room relaxing and glanced over at the drawer where he hid the little box again.

"I really gotta ask her." He sighed and thought about Kacey again when he looked away.

* * *

In a forest, Justin and Jade were in their fortress with their minions trying to come up with a new plan to take over The Koopa Kingdom and the Mushroom Kingdom. As they were talking, one of their minions spoke up.

"I heard that the Koopas are having a party soon." The Koopa said.

"Why don't we attack them then?" Jade said.

"Yeah. But I think we should visit Princess Peach first." Justin replied.

"Oooh you're right." Jade said.

* * *

Mario and Kayden were in Sarasaland visiting Luigi, Daisy, Azalea, and Alyssa. Kacey stayed in the Mushroom Kingdom waiting to see Roy and Peach stayed with their children.

"I wish Kacey and Peach could join us." Daisy said.

"Me too. But her and Roy are going to hang out today." Kayden replied.

"Plus Arturo and Bianca weren't feeling great." Mario said.

"Oh well. Maybe we'll see them next time!" Azalea said.

* * *

Back in the Mushroom Kingdom, Kacey was sitting outside of her and Kayden's house. Her and Roy were going to spend the day together. Kacey sighed and smiled.

"I can't wait to hang out with Roy. Maybe he'll finally get to ask me to marry him this time." Kacey was lost in her thoughts until she heard a loud explosion coming from Peach's castle.

"What was that?!" Kacey saw a fire flower nearby, grabbed it, and ran to the castle. As she was running through Toad Town, she saw everyone running away screaming and trying to hide. She finally made it to the castle and saw Justin and Jade's minions there. Some of the guards were doing their best to stop them, but the minions were stronger. Kacey began to throw fireballs at them.

"Take a warp pipe to Sarasaland and get Mario!" Kacey told one of the guards. He nodded and ran towards a pipe. She began to fight the minions. After they were defeated, Kacey ran inside of the castle to look for Peach and the kids.

"Peach? Arturo? Bianca? Where are you guys?" Kacey called out. She ran up a flight of stairs looking for them. Kacey made it upstairs and continued to look for her friends.

* * *

Roy made it to the Mushroom Kingdom to see the citizens screaming and running around. He started heading toward the castle and saw some Koopas on the ground. He looked over at a Toad.

"Hey, what's goin' on?" Roy asked her.

"J-Justin and Ja-Jade! They're here! Kacey went to look for Princess Peach and the children!" She said. Roy ran inside Peach's castle and started looking for them.

* * *

**I hope this chapter was alright. I'll try to work on chapter 3 very soon :)**


	3. Kidnapped

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't made a new chapter. But I hope this one is good.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my FCs!**

* * *

"Guys? Where are you?" Kacey said. She looked into a nearby room but didn't see Peach or the children. She looked in another room. Still didn't find them.

"Maybe they're in Mario's and Peach's room." Kacey said.

"Kacey!" She heard a familiar voice yell. Kacey turned around to see Roy running up to her.

"Oh Roy! I can't find Peach or the kids. Can you help me?" Kacey said. Roy nodded and followed her.

* * *

They continued to look in the rooms that they passed until they made it to Mario's and Peach's rooms. They opened the door to find Justin, Jade, and a couple of The Negas with them with Peach in the corner of the room holding her children.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?!" Kacey said. They all turned around to see her and Roy.

"What does it look like we're doin'?" Nega Roy asked.

"You're not taking them!" Kacey said and threw a fireball at him, hitting him. He began to spit fireballs at them, but Roy and Kacey dodged them. Peach held her kids close to her as they stayed in the corner of the room watching the fight.

While the others were fighting, Justin began to walk towards the princess and her kids. Arturo and Bianca began to cry.

"No! Don't come any closer!" Peach cried. Before Justin could grab them, he was hit with a fireball. They glanced over to the door to see Mario, Luigi, and Kayden.

"Mario! You made it!" Peach said.

"Let's get this over with." Roy said. He then began to punch one of Justin's minions and spit fireballs at them. Some of them were hit while others dodged his attacks. Kacey threw some more fireballs at Jade while Kayden fought Justin. Mario and Luigi threw fireballs at some of The Negas, defeating them. Mario then made his way towards Peach and their children.

"Are you guys alright?" He asked.

"Yes we're fine." Peach replied. Arturo and Bianca finally stopped crying and smiled at Mario.

* * *

Pretty soon Justin and Jade gave up and they went back to their fortress. Peach decided to bake a cake for everyone for helping them. Kacey helped her while Roy was resting.

The Koopalings decided to throw their party the next day. All of their friends were there and everyone was having a great time. Some of the Koopalings were dancing with their friends while the others and Bowser jr were either talking or eating. Roy and Kacey talked and danced for awhile but then decided to take a walk around the castle. While walking, Roy then remembered the ring.

"Hey Kacey?" He said.

"Yeah Roy?" She asked.

"Since no one's around..." Roy began as he pulled out the box.

"Kacey, will you-"

"Hey guys! Come play a game with us!" Larry yelled from a window.

"We're busy right now!" Roy growled.

"It's ok Roy. You can try again soon." Kacey said. Roy sighed and walked back inside the castle with Kacey following him.

* * *

That night the party ended and everyone went home. Back at Peach's castle, Mario and Peach put their kids to bed and they soon fell asleep. A few hours passed and everyone was still asleep. Everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom woke up to a loud explosion. Mario and Peach jumped up and looked at each other.

"What was that?!" Peach screamed. Arturo ran into their room after hearing another explosion and Bianca began to cry. Mario looked out of the window to see Justin's minions back throwing Bob-ombs and fireballs. Toads were running around screaming.

"Not again..." Peach said.

"You and the kids stay here." Mario said. Peach nodded. She kissed him and watched Mario leave.

* * *

"Mario!" He heard Kayden calling his name. He and Kacey ran to Mario.

"We brought you some items." Kacey said and handed Mario a fire flower. Mario thanked them and began to fight some of the minions. Kayden took an ice flower and Kacey took a Tanooki leaf. Mario was hit by a hammer from one of the hammer bros, losing his power. He then began to jump on the minions heads until Kayden threw another fire flower to him. While fighting, Kacey noticed two minions running towards the castle.

"Hey! They're heading inside!" Kacey yelled. Mario, Kayden, and Kacey finished fighting the other minions and headed inside of the castle.

* * *

They caught up to the two minions and began to throw fire balls at them. The minions dodged them and continued to run up the stairs. Pretty soon they made it to a balcony where Peach and the kids were.

"Stay away from us!" Peach yelled at the minions. Before they could get to them, Mario started throwing more fireballs at them. They spit fireballs at the three. Mario and Kayden dodged the fireballs, but Kacey was hit losing her power. As they fought, one of the minions started running towards Peach and the kids.

"No!" Mario yelled. Kacey ran towards them and tried to stop him. The minion grabbed Peach and the kids. Kacey tried to pull them away from him, but he took out his wand and cast a spell, making all of them disappear. The other minion did the same.

"They're gone..." Kayden said.

"We need to get them back. But we're gonna need more help." Mario said.

* * *

**I really hope that this chapter was ok. BTW if you don't remember, the negas are evil versions of some of the characters (ex: Mario, Peach, etc.). Even though Bowser and the Koopalings are evil, their nega counterparts are supposed to be worse.**

**I hope you all have a Happy New Year! June 18th will be 10 years since I've joined this site! I was thinking about doing another Mario x Alvin and The Chipmunks crossover story for old times sake. Maybe I'll do that :D I'll also draw something for it over on DeviantArt (I'll be celebrating my 10th anniversary of being on DA on December 4th!**


	4. Getting Help

**Hi everyone! I know I'm late but happy new year! Sorry I haven't posted anything in awhile ^^; I've been feeling sick and lost my motivation but I'll try to post more.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my FCs! Alyssa belongs to my sister.**

* * *

Kacey, Peach, and the kids opened their eyes and looked around. They realized that they were in Justin's and Jade's fortress. Kacey, still holding onto them, tried to pull Peach and the kids away from the minion. The other minion grabbed Kacey and followed the first minion up the stairs.

"Mommy, I'm scared." Arturo said to Peach. She hugged him and Bianca.

"Don't worry honey. I know that your dad is on his way to rescue us." Peach said. Arturo hugged his mother and tried to calm down. They soon arrived at the top of the fortress. The minions walked through a hall until they came to a door at the end. The minion carrying Kacey opened it. They entered the room to see two cells. Kacey was thrown in one while Peach and her kids were put in another.

Just as the minions locked the doors to the cells, Justin and Jade walked in the room.

"Let us go. Now!" Kacey said. The two Toads laughed as they walked up to the cells.

"Why would we do that?" Jade asked, smirking at Kacey.

"Why are you doing this?" Arturo asked. Justin walked up to the cell where Arturo was, making him back away near Peach.

"Because we want your kingdom." Justin replied.

"You're not taking our kingdom or anyone else's!" Peach said. Justin looked at her and chuckled.

"And why won't we?" He asked.

"Mario and the others will come and save us!" Peach replied. Justin and Jade looked at each other and laughed. They then left the room along with the two minions, locking the door. Kacey sighed and sat down on the floor of the cell. Peach tried to calm down Bianca as she began to cry again.

"I wish Bowser never had Ludwig and Iggy create those two." Kacey said.

"Me too." Peach sighed.

"I hope dad will get here soon." Arturo said.

* * *

Mario and Kayden made it to Sarasaland and told Luigi and the others what happened. Luigi grabbed some items and followed Kayden and his brother.

"Wait! I'm coming to!" They heard a voice say. The three turned around to see Daisy running up to them.

"Daisy? What about Alyssa?" Luigi asked.

"Azalea said she would watch her while we're gone." Daisy replied.

"Alright." Luigi replied and they went to the nearest warp pipe.

"We have to go to the Koopa Kingdom before we look for Justin and Jade." Mario said.

"What? Why?" Luigi asked.

"We might need their help too." Mario said.

"Plus Roy should know about Kacey. I know he would help us." Kayden added.

"Ok. Let's go!" Daisy said. Mario nodded and jumped inside the warp pipe with the others following.

* * *

The group soon made it to Bowser's kingdom. They started heading to his castle. When they finally made it, a Koopa Troopa and a Goomba were guarding it.

"Hey, we need to speak with Bowser and his kids! It's an emergency." Daisy said.

"Huh? What's going on?" The Goomba asked.

"We need Bowser's help! Go get him!" Kayden said. The Koopa Troopa nodded and ran inside of the castle. A few minutes later the group went inside and told the Koopa Family what happened. Bowser, the Koopalings, and Bowser jr got ready and left with Mario and the others.

"It still feels kinda weird working with them." Kayden whispered to Luigi.

"I know. But if they can help, then that's great." Luigi said. While everyone continued to head to the fortress, Roy stopped walking. He took out the ring from his shell and sighed while staring at it.

"I really hope that I can ask her someday." He whispered.

"Hey Roy! What are you doing? Come on!" He heard Bowser jr say. Roy put the ring back in his shell.

"I'm coming!" Roy said and ran up to the others.

* * *

**I still wanna improve my writing, but I hope this chapter was alright! I'll try to make the next chapter soon.**


	5. Resting for the Night

**Hi everyone. I'm sorry it took me awhile to make this new chapter. I am going to try to work on my fanfics and hopefully my original stories this week if I have the time. Anyways, I hope this chapter is alright.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my FCs!**

* * *

The group made their way to a forest. They ran into a few of Justin's and Jade's minions along the way, but they defeated them. Roy, still walking behind the group, continued to think about Kacey. Bowser turned around and noticed his son acting different. He walked passed the others and walked next to Roy.

"Son?" He said. Roy shook his head and looked up at his father.

"Yeah King Dad?" Roy replied.

"Are you alright? You're not acting like yourself." Bowser said.

"I'm fine. I'm just thinking about Kacey." Roy sighed.

"I'm sure she's alright. Don't worry too much." Bowser replied. Roy sighed again and stared at the ground.

_"I'm sure she'll be alright too. But that's not why she's on my mind." _Roy thought.

* * *

An hour has passed and the group was almost out of the forest. They were going to head to a nearby town to get some more items.

"This is taking forever! Are we there yet?" Wendy whined, making everyone annoyed.

"We're almost there." Mario replied.

"Ugh, why can't we take a warp pipe to their stupid fortress or something?" Wendy whined again.

"We haven't found one that leads there!" Roy replied. As he and Wendy argued, the others heard rustling in the bushes near them.

"Shh! Did you hear that?" Daisy said. The two stopped to listen.

"Someone's here..." Luigi said. They looked at the bushes and a group of Hammer Bros popped out.

"Ugh, more minions to deal with." Daisy said and began to run towards one of them. The Hammer Bro threw two hammers at her, but she caught them. Daisy threw the hammers back at him, knocking him down. Another Hammer Bro threw a hammer at Daisy while she wasn't looking, but Luigi pushed her out of the way, making them both fall on the ground.

"Whoa. Thanks Luigi." Daisy said as he helped her up. A few of the Koopalings began spitting fireballs at the group of Hammer Bros. Some of the Hammer Bros dodged the fireballs while others got hit. Mario and Luigi each took a fire flower and threw fireballs at them.

* * *

Pretty soon the Hammer Bros were defeated and the group continued to walk through the forest. They soon made it out and headed to the town.

"How long until we make it to the town?" Daisy asked.

"It shouldn't be too long." Mario replied.

"Yeah. We really need to get there. We're running out of items." Luigi added.

"Alright then. Let's keep going!" Daisy said and they continued on their journey.

* * *

Everyone made it out of the forest and soon made it to a warp pipe. They jumped inside and found their way to the town. Mario and Luigi went to a few shops and bought some more items like fire flowers, ice flowers, and mushrooms. Daisy looked at the sky and noticed the sun going down.

"It's starting to get late." She said.

"You're right. We should look for a place to stay for the night." Kayden said.

"Is there a place that's big enough for all of us though?" Mario asked. They looked around until they heard Lemmy speak.

"Look! There's a hotel over there!" He said, pointing to a large building near a fountain. The group headed there and went inside.

* * *

Back at Justin's fortress, Kacey and the others were still trapped in their cells. Peach and Kacey tried to find a way out, but couldn't find one. Some servants came a few hours ago to give them food while they were in there. Peach looked to a window and noticed the sun wasn't out.

"It's getting dark now." She said.

"Yeah. I wonder where the others are." Kacey replied.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon." Peach said. She noticed Arturo and Bianca falling asleep and held them close to her.

"I hope they will." Kacey said. Kacey began to yawn, lied down, and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**I feel like this chapter was rushed ^^; Let's hope the next chapter will be a lot better.**


	6. The Secret is Out

**Hey you guys. I'm sorry this took so long. I lost my motivation for awhile but I'm trying to get it back. I really hope this chapter is good.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my FCs!**

* * *

Morning finally came and the group woke up. The headed to a restaurant to get some breakfast before going to Justin's and Jade's fortress. Mario and Luigi bought some more items before leaving with everyone. They all sat at a table and waited for their food. Everyone talked and ate when their food arrived. As Morton ate his pancakes, he looked up and noticed Roy spacing out. He tapped Larry on the shoulder.

"Hey Larry? Have you noticed Roy's been acting strange lately?" He whispered to him. Larry looked over at Roy and turned to Morton.

"Yeah. I wonder what's up with him." Larry replied.

"Roy?" Larry said. Roy didn't answer.

"...Roy?" Larry said again. Still no response.

"ROY!" Morton yelled, making everyone in the room jump.

"What?" Roy said.

"Are you alright? You haven't been acting like yourself lately." Larry said. The others nodded. Roy sighed and looked down at his plate.

"...I'm fine." He said.

"Are you sure?" Bowser asked.

"I'm just...thinking about Kacey." Roy said.

"I'm sure she's alright." Daisy said, overhearing their conversation.

"I hope she is, but that's not why she's on my mind." Roy replied.

"Oh? Then why?" Kayden asked. Everyone stared at Roy.

"Ugh, fine! I'll just show ya!" Roy reached inside of his shell, took out the box, and opened it for everyone to see. A few gasped and others smiled.

"You're going to propose to her?" Wendy asked.

"I've been trying to, but _some _people kept interrupting us!" Roy said, trying not to blush. He put the ring away and sighed.

"Let's just hurry up and get to them." Roy said and continued to eat.

* * *

"I wonder when Mario will get here." Peach said as she finished her breakfast the servants gave them. Arturo and Bianca sat next to her. Peach looked over at Kacey's cell. She was staring at the ground.

"Kacey? What's wrong?" Peach asked. She looked over at Peach.

"Oh it's nothing. I'm just thinking about Roy." Kacey replied.

"Oh. I'm sure he's on his way too." Peach smiled.

"I wanna go home." Arturo said.

"Me too sweetie. I'm sure we'll be saved soon." Peach said and hugged him.

"I hope Roy will finally get to propose to me too." Kacey said.

"Wait, is he really going to?" Peach asked. Kacey nodded.

"He's tried to a few times. I hope he will." Kacey sighed and stared at the ground again.

_"I hope we can get out of here fast."_

* * *

The group left after eating. A couple of Justin's and Jade's minions were outside of the hotel waiting for them and others were terrorizing the town. The group soon defeated them and the minions left. The people from the town gave them some extra 1-Up mushrooms to thank them. Luigi found a warp pipe in the town and everyone went inside. They ended up making it to another forest.

"Isn't their fortress near here?" Daisy asked.

"I think so. We should be getting there soon." Luigi replied. As they were walking through the forest, they heard an explosion behind them.

"I really hope it's not who I think it is." Daisy said. They saw a Bob-omb rolling near them and ran away from it before it exploded. A group of Koopa Troopas and Para Troopas jumped out from behind the bushes. Roy groaned and took out his scepter. He began to blast the Para Troopas with his magic. A few of them were hit and fell to the ground. The other Para Troopas began to fly towards everyone.

Mario and Luigi grabbed Fire Flowers and began throwing fire balls at the Para Troopas. Kayden grabbed an Ice Flower and began throwing ice balls at a few Koopa Troopas. Two Koopa Troopas started running towards Daisy. She grabbed a Fire Flower and started throwing fire balls at them. One Koopa Troopa was hit with a fire ball while the other dodged them. He ran towards Daisy and hit her, making her lose her power.

Daisy dodged his other punch and jumped on his head, making him go inside of his shell. She picked up the shell and throw it at another Koopa Troopa. Bowser and his kids continued to spit fire balls at the minions. Pretty soon all of the minions were defeated and they ran away. The group took some 1-Up mushrooms and continued to the fortress.

* * *

**I don't think this one was really good. I'm gonna try to work on the next chapter very soon.**


	7. The Rescue and Question

**Hi! Here's a new chapter. I hope this one is ok.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my FCs!**

* * *

Pretty soon the group made it to the fortress. Two guards were standing outside and blocked the entrance. Mario grabbed another fire flower and threw two fire balls at them, defeating them instantly. When they went inside, they saw a couple of Hammer Bros and Koopa Troopas in the hallway. Daisy ran towards a Koopa Troopa and stomped on his head. Luigi stomped on the other Koopa Troopa, picked up the shell, and threw it at one of the Hammer Bros.

Kayden grabbed an ice flower and began to throw ice balls at some Koopa Troopas. Bowser and Bowser jr starting spitting fire balls at a few Koopa Troopas that were running towards them. As Kayden was fighting another Koopa Troopa, a Hammer Bro threw a hammer at him, making him lose his powers. Mario saw this and threw a fire ball at the Hammer Bro. He threw a fire flower to Kayden and began fighting another minion. The Koopalings took care of the rest of the minions and everyone headed upstairs.

* * *

They saw a door nearby and Luigi opened it. Instead of finding Peach, Kacey, and the kids, they saw Nega Mario and Nega Luigi.

"Ugh, not these guys." Daisy groaned. They saw the evil versions of Mario and Luigi grab fire flowers and they began throwing fire balls at Mario and Luigi. Mario dodged them, but Luigi got hit by one. Mario threw a few fire balls back at them and handed Luigi an ice flower.

"Thanks bro." Luigi said and threw ice balls at his evil counterpart.

* * *

"What's that noise?" Arturo asked.

"I think they're here!" Peach said.

"That's great!" Kacey replied. They heard the door open and saw the two minions that brought them in the room.

"What are _you _doing here?" Kacey asked. They saw the two minions walked over to their cells and unlock them. One minion grabbed Kacey and the other grabbed Peach and the children.

"What are you doing!?" Peach asked.

"Let us go!" Arturo screamed. Bianca began to cry again. The two minions left the room and started walking up another flight of stairs.

* * *

Mario and Luigi soon defeated Nega Mario and Nega Luigi. Everyone then looked through the rooms nearby and headed up the stairs. When they made it upstairs, they noticed a door that was open. They walked up to it and saw the two cells were empty.

"They're gone!" Luigi said.

"Where are they?" Daisy asked.

"They probably took them to the top of the fortress. Let's go!" Mario replied. Everyone else nodded and followed Mario.

* * *

Justin's and Jade's two minions soon made it to the top of the fortress. They headed to a room and opened the door. There was a big cell in the middle of the room. The two minions opened the door to the cell, threw the four inside, and locked the door. They then left the room. Kacey sat on the floor and sighed.

"I wish we could leave now." She said.

"Me too. I wanna go home." Arturo said, hugging Peach.

"Don't worry. We'll be home very soon." Peach smiled and hugged Arturo. A few minutes later, they heard some footsteps outside.

"Is that them?" Peach asked and looked over at the door. They then saw Justin and Jade walk in the room. Peach and Kacey sighed.

"Why are you guys here?" Kacey asked.

"We're waiting for Mario and the others." Jade replied as she closed the door.

"Please let us go..." Arturo said, starting to cry. Justin and Jade then laughed. Kacey glared at the two Toads.

* * *

The group made it to a few more rooms. They ran into more minions while in the rooms, but defeated them. Pretty soon they made it to the top of the fortress and saw two doors. They opened the door on the left and went inside. Nega Kacey and Nega Roy were there waiting for them.

"Oh come on!" Roy yelled, making the two Negas smirk. Nega Roy looked at Roy and ran towards him. He tried to punch him, but Roy dodged his punch. Roy then took out his scepter and started shooting magic at Nega Roy. Nega Kacey then took out a Star and began running towards the rest of the group. She hit Luigi and Mario, making them lose their powers. Before she could hit Wendy and Daisy, her power went away.

Wendy then took out her scepter and started throwing rings at her. Nega Kacey dodged most of them, but was hit by the last one. She got up and took out a propeller mushroom and started spinning in the air. She then was above Daisy and began to spin downward. Before Nega Kacey could hit Daisy, Daisy ran out of the way. Daisy then took out a fire flower and threw a fire ball at Nega Kacey, making her lose the propeller suit.

Nega Kacey was defeated but Nega Roy was still fighting. He hit Roy with a fire ball, making him fall to the ground. Roy got up and ate a mushroom before fighting his counterpart again. Roy picked up his scepter and started shooting magic at him again. He then spit fire balls at him. The others watched the two fight.

* * *

Roy finally beat Nega Roy and the group left the room. They walked over to the door on the right and Luigi opened it. They saw the two Toads standing in front of the cell.

"Mario! You made it!" Peach said. Arturo cheered and Bianca smiled when she saw him.

"We're so glad you guys are here!" Kacey said.

"You're not taking them!" Jade said. Justin then took a key out of his pocket to show them. He put it back and grabbed their wands. Roy groaned and took out his scepter.

"I'm sick of this!" Roy then blasted Jade with a giant ball of magic, making her fall to the ground.

"My head..." Jade said. Justin then walked over to her. Before he could help Jade, Mario threw a fire ball at him. Justin was hit and also fell. He then got up and helped Jade. They took out fire flowers and began throwing fire balls at the group. Everyone dodged them.

Roy then spit fire balls at Justin while Mario threw fire balls at Jade. Jade dodged Mario's attack and threw a fire ball at him, making him lose his power. Mario took out another fire flower and continued to throw fire balls at her.

"You can do it!" Kacey said. A few minutes later Justin and Jade were getting tired and weak.

"We're gonna lose again..." Jade said to Justin.

"No we won't. We have to keep fighting!" Justin grabbed his wand again and started shooting magic at everyone. Luigi and Daisy both grabbed ice flowers and started throwing ice balls at them. The Koopalings used their scepters to blast magic at the two Toads. Justin and Jade were getting weaker. Roy used his scepter again and made a huge ball of magic. The ball hit Justin and Jade, knocking them down to the ground.

"Justin...I give up." Jade said, trying to catch her breath. Justin sighed.

"Me too..." He looked up at the others and sighed again.

"...Take them." Justin said and took the key out of his pocket. He dropped the key and lied down. Mario ran over to them, grabbed the key, and unlocked the door to the cell.

"You guys did it!" Peach said as she kissed Mario. Mario smiled and hugged Bianca and Arturo.

"Roy! I'm so happy you came to help too!" Kacey said as she ran up to him and hugged him.

"Kacey, I need to ask you this now and I better not get interrupted again!" Roy said. He took the box out of his shell, opened it, and got down on one knee.

"Kacey, will you marry me?" He asked.

"Yes Roy! I will marry you!" Kacey said, holding back tears. Roy put the ring on her finger, got up, and kissed her. Everyone cheered and congratulated them. They then left the fortress and headed home.

* * *

**I feel like this chapter was kinda rushed. I'm gonna work on the next one soon.**


	8. The Wedding

**Hello you guys! I'm back with a new chapter. Like I said the other day on the last chapter of "I Do", I haven't been active cuz my mom was on vacation, 3 weeks ago I got burned, and we're trying to move. But I will do my best to work on my stories. I hope this chapter will be alright.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my** FCs!

* * *

A few weeks have passed since Roy proposed to Kacey and they immediately started planning for their wedding. Kacey wanted to have their wedding in Sarasaland and Daisy suggested to have it at her castle. They decided to take a break after going over the music and the food. Roy sat down on the couch next to Kacey and sighed.

"I can't wait for this to be over." He said. Kacey didn't say anything.

"Kacey?" Roy said. Still no response. He looked over at his fiance and saw her staring at her ring. Roy chuckled and tapped Kacey. She looked up at him.

"Huh? Sorry, did you say something?" Kacey asked.

"You're always staring at that ring." Roy said.

"Sorry, I really love it. I could look at it all day." Kacey replied as she looked down at her engagement ring again.

"I think you have." Roy laughed. Kacey laughed along with him and hugged him. Roy smirked and hugged her back.

"I can't wait until we're married." Kacey said.

"Me neither." Roy replied. They were silent for a moment. Kacey then thought of something.

"Roy, can I ask you something?" She asked. Roy nodded.

"I hope I'm not rushing this but...do you want kids?" She asked.

"Yeah. Why?" He replied.

"I was just wondering. I love playing with Peach's and Daisy's children. Your nieces and nephews are amazing too. I'd love to have my own someday." Kacey said. Roy smirked and pulled her closer to him.

"You wanna start right now?" He asked and kissed her. Kacey giggled and playfully pushed him.

"No Roy. I wanna be married first." Kacey laughed.

"Haha fine." Roy replied.

"Let's get back to planning." Kacey said. Roy nodded and followed Kacey to another room.

* * *

Soon the day of the wedding finally came. Everyone was in Sarasaland at Daisy's castle waiting for the ceremony to start. Roy stood at the alter next to Austin, his cousin and best man, and looked around. He glanced over at his family. Bowser looked at him and gave him a thumbs up. Clawdia was doing her best to hold back her tears.

Ludwig was sitting at the piano waiting to play. The rest of his siblings, nieces, and nephews, except Tammy, were talking. His aunt, uncle, and other cousins were also talking. Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, and their children, except for Arturo, were sitting on the other side of the room. Azalea was also sitting with them. Roy took a deep breath and looked at the doors at the end of the aisle.

* * *

"You ready sis?" Kayden asked as he fixed his tie. Kayden, Tammy, and Arturo were sitting on a couch waiting for the ceremony to start. Tammy was the flower girl while Arturo was the ring bearer.

"I'm almost ready." They heard Kacey say. A few moments later they heard footsteps. The three turned around to see Kacey. She was wearing a white ruffled dress, short white gloves, a veil with a tiara, and she carried a bouquet of pink roses.

"You look so pretty!" Tammy said.

"Thank you. You look very pretty too Tammy. And you boys look great!" Kacey said. They then heard music playing.

"It's starting!" Arturo said.

"Yep! That's your cue." Kayden said. The two kids nodded. Kayden opened the door for the two and they walked down the aisle. He closed the door and walked over to his sister.

"I still can't believe this is happening!" Kacey said.

"I can't believe my soon-to-be brother in-law is a Koopa. Especially one of Bowser's kids." Kayden replied.

"Bro, I thought you were over this." Kacey said.

"Haha yeah, but it's still a little surprising." Kayden laughed. Kacey laughed with him. She stopped and stared at the ground.

"What's wrong?" Kayden asked.

"I just wished mom and dad were here with us. It still feels weird that they're gone." Kacey sighed. Kayden walked up to his sister and hugged her.

"Kacey, don't worry. They're still with us. I know that mom and dad are looking down on us right now." Kayden smiled at his sister. Kacey smiled back and hugged him again. They then heard the wedding march playing.

"Ready?" Kayden asked.

"Yep!" Kacey replied. Kayden opened the door again, linked arms with his sister, and walked her down the aisle.

* * *

Roy watched as Kacey and Kayden walked down the aisle. He and Kacey stared at each other blushing. Austin, noticing this, began to snicker.

"S-Shut up!" Roy whispered to him, blushing even more. Kayden and Kacey soon made it to the alter.

"Y'know, it's not too late to change your mind." Kayden joked. Kacey rolled her eyes and playfully pushed her brother away. Kayden chuckled and sat down next to Azalea. The Pionpi at the alter cleared his throat and began. Arturo handed them the rings. Roy and Kacey didn't pay attention to the pionpi after that. They stared at each other lovingly.

_"I still can't believe this is real!" _Kacey thought. She snapped out of it after hearing Roy's name.

"Roy Koopa, do you take this woman to be your wife?" The Pionpi asked.

"I do." Roy said.

"And do you Kacey, take this Koopa to be your husband?" He asked.

"I do!" Kacey replied. They then put the rings on each other's fingers.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now-" Before he could finish, Roy pulled Kacey close to him and kissed her. The pionpi chuckled as everyone else clapped and cheered.

* * *

"They look so happy together." Azalea said to Kayden. Everyone was at the reception having a great time. Azalea and Kayden watched as the newlyweds danced and laughed.

"They sure do. I'm really happy for them." Kayden replied.

"Hey Kayden, you wanna dance?" Azalea asked. Kayden smiled.

"Sure." He replied and followed Azalea to the dance floor.

* * *

Soon the party ended and everyone was getting ready to leave. They congratulated them and Kacey thanked everyone for coming. She ran up to Roy and hugged him.

"Ready to go?" Kacey asked.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Roy asked, pointing to the flowers in her hand.

"Haha oh right!" Kacey said. Everyone saw her throw the bouquet in the air.

"IT'S MINE!" Wendy said as she pushed a few girls out of the way and grabbed the bouquet. Kacey laughed and followed Roy to his clown car. They then got inside, said goodbye to everyone, and flew away.

"I can't wait to go to Isle Delfino!" Kacey said. Roy chuckled. Kacey sighed and hugged him.

"I love you Roy." Kacey said and kissed him.

"I love you too Kacey." Roy replied and kissed her back.

* * *

**I dunno if this chapter was that good.**


	9. Two weeks later

**Hey you guys. Sorry it's been awhile since I made a new chapter ^^; my leg is still bothering me and soon we'll be packing up to move. But I hope this chapter will be a good one!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my FCs!**

* * *

Roy and Kacey have been married for two weeks now and they're even happier than before. They left Isle Delfino and made it back to the Koopa Kingdom. When they got back, everyone noticed that Kacey started acting different. She has been feeling sick lately and she's been a lot more moody too. One day, Wendy and the girls were out at Coconut Mall trying on clothes when Kacey felt sick again. She sat down at a table and sighed.

"Don't worry you guys. I'm alright." Kacey said.

"Kacey, I think you should go back to the castle and rest for awhile." Wendy replied. Kacey stared at her and looked at the ground.

"I guess you're right." Kacey sighed again. Stacey helped her stand up.

"I'll go with you." Stacey said. Kacey smiled.

"Alright. We'll see you guys later." The two said goodbye to the others and headed to the castle.

"I hope Kacey's alright." Yasmine said.

"Me too. I wonder what's wrong with her." Tiana added. The girls were silent for a moment. Then Jasmine spoke.

"Y'know, I started feeling sick and moody when I was pregnant with Luke and Jackie." Jasmine said.

"I was sick too when I was pregnant with Tammy and Izzy." Tiana replied. Wendy and Yasmine stared at them.

"Wait, do you think...Kacey's pregnant?" Yasmine asked.

"She might be." Jasmine said.

"Hmm. Maybe we should buy a test for her. Just to make sure." Wendy said. The others nodded and followed her.

* * *

Kacey decided to rest on the couch when she and Stacey made it back. They decided to watch tv while Bowser jr and the rest of the Koopalings were with Bowser trying to come up with a new plan to take over the Mushroom Kingdom. A few minutes later, Wendy and the others made it back to the castle.

"What took you guys so long?" Stacey asked.

"We were, uh, looking for something." Yasmine replied.

"Is Roy around?" Wendy asked.

"No. The others are with Bowser. He wanted to come up with a new plan." Stacey explained.

"Is everything alright?" Kacey asked. Wendy walked up to her and handed her a bag.

"What's this?" She asked.

"It's a...pregnancy test." Wendy said. Kacey and Stacey stared at them wide-eyed.

"Wait, you guys think..." Stacey stopped her sentence, turned to Kacey, and hugged her.

"Oh I hope it's true!" Stacey cheered.

"Stacey, you're crushing me..." Kacey said. Stacey let her go and smiled.

"Sorry, but I'm excited now!" Stacey replied. Kacey then got up and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

"Oh my gosh!" Kacey stared at the test with a huge smile on her face. She cleaned the test, picked it up, and headed back to where her friends were. Wendy noticed her and stood up from the couch.

"So what were the results?" Wendy asked. Kacey held the stick for them to see and smiled again.

"I'm pregnant!" Kacey cheered, tears forming in her eyes. The girls cheered and hugged her. Soon Roy and the others entered the room and stared at them.

"What's goin' on?" Roy asked. Kacey hid the test in her pocket, ran to Roy and hugged him, almost knocking him down.

"Roy! I'm so glad you're here!" Kacey said.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Roy asked.

"Don't worry, they're tears of joy!" Kacey said, bouncing up and down.

"What is it?" Bowser jr asked. Kacey took the pregnancy test out of her pocket and showed Roy. Larry and Morton looked over Roy's shoulder to see what it was.

"...Are you serious?" Roy asked. Kacey nodded.

"We're having a baby!" Kacey said and hugged Roy tightly again. Roy hugged her back and smiled. Kacey then grabbed Roy's arm and started running out of the castle.

"Come on Roy! We gotta tell the rest of our fanily and friends!" Kacey said.

"Alright. But can you slow down first?" Roy asked.

* * *

**This was kinda short ^^;. I'll try to work on the next one very soon.**


	10. It's a

**Hi everyone. Sorry I haven't made a new chapter since June ^^; My family and I moved into a new house and for three weeks my aunt and two cousins stayed with us so I wasn't able to write. Then I lost my motivation to work on my stories. But now I'm gonna make myself work on this chapter. Hopefully soon I can work on the next one.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my FCs!**

* * *

A week has passed since Roy and Kacey found out that they were having a baby. Everyone was excited and couldn't wait for the baby to arrive. Kacey and Roy were resting in their room one day after Kacey and their friends went to the mall. Kacey sighed and hugged Roy.

"I can't wait for our baby to be here." Kacey said.

"Me neither." Roy replied.

"Hmm. Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" Kacey asked.

"A boy." Roy said.

"I want a girl, but I feel like it's a boy." Kacey replied. She smiled and kissed Roy's cheek.

"I'll be happy with either." Kacey said.

"Me too." Roy replied and kissed her.

* * *

"I can't wait to have another cousin!" Tammy cheered.

"Me too!" Izzy said.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Luke asked.

"We don't know yet." Kacey smiled.

"I hope it's a girl!" Tammy said.

"No! We think it's a boy!" Izzy said. Luke nodded, agreeing with him.

"Don't worry. We'll find out soon." Kacey said.

* * *

A few weeks have passed since everyone was guessing what the baby would be. Roy and Kacey left the castle to go to their appointment. They were finally going to find out what they were having. The rest of their family and friends decided to throw a party to celebrate. They were finishing setting up and waited for the couple to come home.

"I'm so excited!" Wendy said.

"Me too!" Sandra replied.

"I still think it's a girl." Tammy said.

"It's a boy!" Luke and Izzy said.

"Haha. Don't worry guys. We'll find out soon." Alex said. Lemmy decided to look out of a window. He looked up at the sky and saw Roy's clown car getting closer to the castle.

"They're here!" Lemmy said. Two Koopa Troopas opened the doors to let them inside. Roy and Kacey walked inside, smiling.

"So what are you two having?" Clawdia asked. Roy and Kacey looked at each other, still smiling.

"It's a boy!" They said. Everyone cheered and congratulated them again. Roy and Kacey hugged each other.

"I can't wait for our son to be here!" Kacey said.

"Me neither." Roy said.

* * *

**I really hope this chapter was alright. I will try to write the next one soon!**


	11. Baby Shower and Kidnapping

**Edit 11/10/20: I took out the part about Koopalani. I thought she would've been born around this time, but I was wrong lol.**

**Hello! I am finally back with a new chapter! I really hate having writer's block...**

**Disclaimer: I only own my FCs! Alyssa belongs to my sister.**

* * *

"We're having a boy! I'm so excited!" Kacey said. She and Roy went to their room after the party to rest.

"Haha yup. Me too." Roy replied. He kissed her cheek, making her smile. As Kacey hugged Roy, a thought came to her.

"I wonder what he'll look like." Kacey said.

"Whaddaya mean?" Roy asked.

"Well, Luke is a Koopa and Jackie is a human with Koopa horns." Kacey explained.

"Ah. I'm not sure. Maybe a Human/Koopa hybrid?" Roy replied.

"Either way, our son will be very cute!" Kacey smiled.

* * *

Months went by after Roy and Kacey found out they were having a boy. One day, Kacey, Jasmine, Yasmine, and Stacey went to the Mushroom Kingdom to visit Mario, and their children. Luigi, Daisy, and Alyssa were also visiting them. Everyone was sitting outside since it was a nice day. Kacey looked down at her stomach and smiled.

"So, are you ready to be a mom?" Daisy asked.

"Yep! I'm really excited." Kacey replied.

"Hey Kacey? What are you going to name him?" Arturo asked.

"Oh yeah. We've been wondering that too." Peach said. Kacey smiled at them.

"It's a secret." Kacey replied.

"Aw really?" Everyone said, making Kacey laugh.

"We can't get a hint?" Yasmine asked. Kacey laughed again.

"Nope. Sorry." Kacey replied.

"When will you tell us?" Arturo asked.

"When he's born." Kacey smiled at him. Arturo rubbed Kacey's belly, but moved his hand away after he felt a light movement.

"Whoa! He kicked!" Arturo exclaimed, making everyone laugh.

"Haha yep!" Kacey said.

"That's so cool!" Arturo replied.

* * *

The 9th month finally arrived and everyone was even more excited for Roy's and Kacey's son to arrive. Wendy was planning a baby shower for them at the castle. She and Kacey were going over who to invite and the decorations. When they were finished, the two were tired and decided to relax in Wendy's room. Two Koopa Troopas brought them some lemonade. Kacey thanked them and turned to Wendy.

"I can't wait for the baby shower next week." Kacey said.

"It's gonna be so much fun. You're gonna love my gift!" Wendy replied.

"I still can't believe this is real. Roy and I are going to be parents." Kacey said as she glanced down at her stomach.

"I'm really happy that I have nieces and nephews. I really love spoiling them." Wendy said.

"Maybe you'll be the next one to have kids." Kacey said, making Wendy blush.

"Hehe. Maybe in the future." Wendy said.

* * *

The day of the baby shower finally came and everyone was having a good time. They played a few games after everyone arrived. Kacey and Roy then opened their gifts after everyone ate.

"Wow. This is a lot of stuff!" Roy said.

"Haha yeah." Kacey replied.

"I hope you like our gifts. Especially mine." Wendy said, making Roy and the rest of her brothers roll their eyes. Kacey laughed.

"Oh we do. Thank you guys so much!" Kacey said. While they talked, they heard one of the windows break behind them. Everyone turned around to see a Bob-Omb on the floor.

"Oh no..." Wendy said. Everyone ran out of the castle before the Bob-Omb exploded. When they made it outside, they heard more explosions.

"Who's doing this?!" Wendy asked. They then heard laughter getting closer and closer to them. Everyone looked towards the doors and saw two familiar Toads and a Shy Guy.

"Oh great. Those two again." Daisy groaned.

"Yeah. And E Vile is with them too." Jasmine said.

"W-What are you three doing here?" Peach asked. E Vile, the Shy Guy, looked over at Kacey and smiled evilly.

"Why are you looking at me?" Kacey asked, backing away. Roy stood in front of her. The Shy Guy took out his wand and hit Roy with a blue fire ball, knocking him down. He then ran over to Kacey, grabbed her, and casted a spell to make them disappear. Justin and Jade took out their wands and did the same as they laughed.

"NO! Not again!" Roy said as he punched the ground. Stacey knelt down next to him and looked at him.

"Don't worry Roy. We'll get her back." Stacey said. She helped him up and smiled at him. He smiled back at her.

"Alright. Let's go." Roy said to the others. Everyone nodded.

* * *

**So I'm honestly not sure when I will work on the next chapter. But I'm hoping it's soon ^^**


	12. E Vile's Fortress

**Sorry this took awhile. I had writer's block again. But I'm happy that I had time to work on this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my FCs!**

* * *

"Let me go!" Kacey cried, making the three laugh. They were in E Vile's fortress and began walking up a flight of stairs. They soon made it to a hallway with a few doors. The three took her to a room at the end of the hall. Jade opened the door and they walked inside. E Vile walked over to a cell, unlocked it, and put Kacey inside. He locked it and laughed as Kacey glared at them.

"Are you three seriously still trying to take over Darkland?" Kacey asked. Justin nodded.

"But seriously? Kidnapping me? I'm pregnant!" Kacey exclaimed.

"Calm down. We're not going to hurt you or the baby." Jade replied.

"Maybe..." Justin whispered.

"You know you won't win. Roy and the others will be here to rescue us." Kacey said.

"They might've won last time, but this time will be different!" Justin replied, making Kacey roll her eyes. The three villains laughed again as they left the room. Kacey sighed and stared at the ground.

"Hopefully Roy will be here soon..."

* * *

The group was getting ready to leave the castle. They asked Kamek and Kammy to watch the children while they were gone. After grabbing a few items, they were ready to go. Before they could leave, they saw something in the sky.

"What's that?" Lemmy asked. It got closer and closer. They realized it was a Clown Car. Inside of the Clown Car was a Sledge Bro and Nega Bowser.

"Great..." Roy sighed. He then spit a fire ball at the Sledge Bro, immediately knocking him down. Nega Bowser began spitting fire balls at them, but they dodged it. Morton took out his wand and shot purple fire balls at the evil version of his father. Nega Bowser dodged the first few, but was hit by the last one. Wendy also took out her wand and started shooting rings at him.

Pretty soon the minions were defeated. They got inside of their Clown Car again and began to fly away.

"So, I guess they're headed to E Vile's fortress." Larry said.

"At least we know a quicker way to get there." Jasmine replied.

"Alright. Let's go." Roy said. The others nodded and followed him.

* * *

Kacey sat down in the cell. One of E Vile's servants gave her some food and water while she was in there. When she finished eating, Kacey looked down at her stomach and sighed.

"I really hope that Roy will be here soon." She said as she rubbed her stomach. Kacey smiled as she felt the baby kick.

"Soon all of this will be over. Then Roy and I will have our little bundle of joy."

* * *

The group made it out of a forest. There were a few Goombas and Koopa Troopas that they had to deal with, but they quickly defeated them. As they walked, they noticed an orange warp pipe near a tree.

"There it is!" Lemmy said. They ran over to it.

"This is the way to get to E Vile?" Peach asked.

"Yep! Let's go!" Jasmine replied and went down the warp pipe. Everyone else followed her.

* * *

Everyone got out of the warp pipe and were facing the fortress. There were two Hammer Bros guarding the doors. They began throwing hammers at them. Mario took out a fire flower and began throwing fire balls at them. One of the Hammer Bros was hit, but the other continued to throw hammers. One of the hammers hit Mario, making him lose his fire power.

Luigi ran towards the Hammer Bro and jumped on his head, defeating him. He then opened the doors and everyone ran inside. They ran up the stairs and made it to a hallway with different doors. They decided to split up and look through the different rooms. Some rooms were empty while others had a minion or two. Roy opened a door and saw Nega Lemmy and Nega Iggy.

Before he could do anything, Nega Iggy took out his wand and started shooting green fire balls at Roy. Roy dodged them and ran towards them. Nega Lemmy took out his wand and began to throw black circus balls at Roy. Roy began to spit fire balls at the two. Nega Lemmy was hit and fell off of his ball. Nega Iggy went to help him, but was hit by another fire ball and fell.

Roy left the room and saw a the others. They finished fighting a few more minions.

"She's wasn't down here." Daisy said.

"She must be at the top." Peach replied. Everyone watched as Roy started running up the stairs.

"Roy! Wait for us!" Jasmine yelled as they followed him.

* * *

Pretty soon they made it to the top of E Vile's fortress. They saw more doors in the hallway.

"Which one could she be in?" Stacey asked. Roy looked around and saw a door at the end of the hallway. He ran towards it with the others following. He turned the knob and went inside. Hearing the door open, Kacey smiled when she saw them.

"Roy! You guys are here!" Kacey said. Roy headed towards the cell, but stopped when he saw a bright light appear behind Kacey. The light faded away to reveal E Vile, Justin, and Jade. The three grabbed Kacey again. Justin then cast a spell to make them disappear.

"Not again!" Roy growled.

"They must be headed to Justin's and Jade's fortress now." Daisy sighed. Roy, still shaking with rage, started heading down the stairs. The others followed him out of the fortress. They then went through the warp pipe again and started heading to the next fortress.

* * *

Justin, Jade, and E Vile made it to the fortress with Kacey. They went up the stairs and took her to the room at the top again. They put her in a new cell and locked it. Kacey watched as they left and began to cry.

"I just wanna go home..."

* * *

**That's it for now :D I will try to work on the next chapter soon.**


	13. A Problem

**Edit 10/19/20: Changed a few lines.**

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own my FCs!**

* * *

After leaving E Vile's fortress, everyone went back through the forest. They ran into a few of Justin's minions, but the minions were soon defeated. They made it to the Magma Kingdom to get some extra items from Clawdeen, Bowser's sister. Before they left, they saw six of Justin's, Jade's, and E Vile's minions running towards them. A Shy Guy took out a wand and shot a purple fire ball at Bowser. Clawdeen pushed him out of the way before the fire ball could hit him.

"You guys go ahead. We can handle them." She said.

"Are you sure?" Bowser asked.

"Yes. Now take that warp pipe." Clawdeen replied, pointing to a blue warp pipe. Clawdeen and her family continued to fight the minions while the group left.

* * *

Later on the group ended up in another kingdom. They ran into more minions while in the kingdom. One of the minions grabbed an ice flower and started to throw ice balls at them. Everyone dodged the minion's attack. Another minion grabbed a fire ball and threw fire balls at everyone. Lemmy was hit by two fire balls and started to fall off of his ball. Yasmine caught him before he could hit the ground.

"Are you alright sweetie?" Yasmine asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Lemmy said and smiled at her. He hopped back onto his ball, took out his wand, and shot circus balls at them.

Soon the minions were defeated. One of them took out their wand and cast a spell to make them disappear. Everyone took a 1-UP mushroom and continued their journey.

* * *

At Justin's and Jade's fortress later that day, everyone was getting ready for the others to arrive. Some minions were training while others were getting more items. The three went to the room where they were keeping Kacey.

"They'll be here soon." Justin said to Kacey. Kacey looked up and smiled after hearing him say that, making Justin roll his eyes.

"You guys aren't going to win." Kacey said, making them groan and Justin roll his eyes again. Then, Kacey felt a weird and painful sensation in her stomach. She took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"Um...are you ok?" Jade asked.

"It might be the baby moving around again..." Kacey replied, putting a hand on her stomach. Jade stared at Kacey for a moment and then turned to the door when a Shy Guy entered the room. He walked up to the three.

"Sir, the Koopas and their friends are nearby." The Shy Guy said to Justin.

"Tell the others to get to their places." Justin said. The Shy Guy nodded and ran out of the room.

* * *

"Finally!" Roy said as they approached the fortress. Two Goombas were guarding it. Roy kicked the Goombas aside and opened the doors. The others followed him inside.

"You guys deal with the stupid minions. I'm gonna go get Kacey." Roy said and ran up the stairs. The others decided to split up again and enter different rooms. Mario and Luigi entered the first door on the left. They saw the evil versions of themselves waiting.

"You ready bro?" Nega Mario said to Nega Luigi. Nega Luigi nodded and took out an ice flower. He then threw three ice balls at Luigi. Luigi dodged two of the ice balls, but was hit by the last one.

"Luigi! Take this!" Mario said and threw a fire flower to his brother.

"Thanks bro!" Luigi said and began to throw fire balls at the two Negas.

* * *

Roy finally made it to the top of the fortress. He immediately ran towards the door at the end of the hallway. Before he could get to the door, two Sledge Bros came out of two other doors. Roy rolled his eyes and spit a fire ball at one of the Sledge Bros while dodging the sledge hammers being thrown by the other. After the first Sledge Bro was defeated, Roy then finished fighting the other. He then went over to the door, opened it, and went inside.

"Roy! You're finally here!" Kacey said. E Vile, Jade, and Justin then took out their wands and shot fire balls at the Koopaling. Roy dodged them and spit fire balls at the three. E Vile was hit and fell down. He got up and took out a Propeller Mushroom. E Vile then flew into the air and landed on Roy's head. Roy fell to the ground.

"Roy!" They heard a voice say. They looked to the door and saw Bowser and the others enter the room. Bowser then ran towards E Vile and hit him, making him lose his power. The three took out their wands. Bowser then grabbed the wands and broke them before they could cast a spell.

Kacey sat and watched the fight. She then felt the pain again. She took another deep breath, hoping that the pain would go away soon. The pain didn't go away though. She then clutched her stomach.

"Roy..." Kacey said. He didn't hear her and continued to fight. Kacey gasped in pain.

"Roy!" Kacey called again. Still no response. The pain got worse by the second. She clutched her stomach again and screamed.

"ROY!" Everyone stopped after hearing Kacey's scream. Roy threw Justin to the ground and ran over to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"The baby! I think he's coming!" Kacey said.

"...Really?" He asked.

"Yes!" Kacey cried.

"W-What are we gonna do? It's gonna take us awhile to get back home!" Roy said.

"Can't you guys cast a spell to send us home quickly?" Stacey asked.

"Bowser broke our wands remember?" E Vile said.

"...You might have to deliver the baby here." They heard Jade say.

"Well _you're _gonna help us!" Roy said, pointing to the two Toads and Shy Guy.

"What? We don't know how to deliver babies!" Justin said.

"WELL YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE KIDNAPPED ME!" Kacey screamed, making everyone jump.

"What are we gonna do?" Roy asked.

"Um, excuse me?" They looked up and saw Peach and Mario walking towards them.

"Peach? What is it?" Roy asked.

"Mario and I actually know how to deliver babies. We can help you." Peach replied.

"You do?!" Roy and Kacey said. Peach nodded.

"Haha yeah. I'm also a doctor remember?" Mario replied.

"Please do something now! I can't stand this much longer!" Kacey cried. Peach turned to the three and told them the things that they needed. After returning with everything, Justin unlocked the door to the cell. Roy sat down next to Kacey while Mario and Peach entered after him.

"Are you ready Kacey?" Peach asked.

"Yes..." Kacey replied as she held Roy's hand.

* * *

**I dunno if this chapter was good. Hopefully I'll get to work on the next one soon.**


	14. The Baby is Born

**Edit 11/10/20: I changed a few things.**

**I'm back with a new chapter! I hope it will be good :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own my FCs!**

* * *

Everyone else left the room and waited in the hall. An hour has passed and they were still waiting.

"This is so exciting!" Lemmy cheered.

"I just wish we could've left this place in time." Yasmine said.

"I wonder how Kacey's doing." Larry said. Then everyone in the fortress jumped as they heard an ear piercing scream.

"...I guess not so good." Morton said.

* * *

"ROY! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Kacey screamed as she squeezed his hand.

"Kacey, my hand..." Roy whispered.

"YOUR HAND?! I THINK I'M IN MORE PAIN THAN YOU RIGHT NOW!" Kacey screamed again.

"You're doing great Kacey." Mario said.

"Mario's right honey. Keep pushing." Peach said.

* * *

Another hour passed and Kacey was still in labor. Kacey grabbed Roy's hand and let out another scream.

"You're so close Kacey." Peach said.

"Just one more push." Mario added.

"Are you sure this time?! I want him out now!" Kacey yelled.

"Yes. Just one more push." Peach replied. Kacey, still holding onto Roy's hand, took a deep breath and then let out another painful and loud scream.

The room was silent. Then a few moments later, they heard the sound of a baby crying. Kacey let go of Roy's hand and sighed.

"It's finally over..." Kacey sighed again. Mario and Peach cleaned the baby, wrapped him in a blanket, and then handed him to Kacey.

"Oh my goodness. He's so cute." Kacey said, tears forming in her eyes. They looked down at their baby and noticed the small horns on his head.

"I guess he's a human/Koopa hybrid." Roy said.

"Haha yeah." Kacey laughed.

"Congratulations you guys." Mario said.

"Are you ready for the others to come in?" Peach asked. Roy and Kacey nodded.

* * *

The rest of the group were still sitting in the hall. They looked up when they heard the door open.

"You guys can come in now." Peach said. Everyone ran inside and headed over to the cell. They smiled when they saw the baby in Kacey's arms.

"Oh my gosh! He's adorable!" Wendy said.

"So, what's his name?" Bowser jr asked. Roy and Kacey looked down at their son.

"Kevin." The two said.

"That's a nice name." Stacey smiled. They then saw Kevin open his eyes. He looked around until his eyes stopped on Roy and Kacey. He stared at them and then smiled.

* * *

Justin, Jade, and E Vile were in another part of the fortress looking through a crystal ball at the others.

"So the kid's finally here." E Vile said. Jade looked away from the crystal ball and turned to her partner.

"What should we do now?" She asked him.

"Hmm. We gotta come up with a new plan soon." Justin replied.

"You're right. But we gotta wait until our wands are fixed." E Vile said, turning to them.

"Well, I guess we can leave them alone. For now anyways." Justin said.

* * *

**I really hope this chapter doesn't feel rushed ^^;**


End file.
